


Surprises

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Press Conference, Short, less than 100 words, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: They're on a press conference when Lewis got surprised about Max.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.
> 
> I always wanted to write more genital pierced!Max but since I'm bad at this, this one will need to do....

They're on a press conference when Lewis jokes that only pierced guys can understand him. The Dutchman smiles and says he understand him. Looking to his face the British says he dont see his piercing, to which the younger says he can't show it if he don't want to up the audience age restrictions. Looking surprised the Britsh ask if he pierced down there, to which the Dutchman only smiles and secretly says if the other wants to see he can always show him later...


End file.
